


kissing the sun under the moon

by ibluejeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Short One Shot, mark just want to protect hyuck, soft donghhuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibluejeno/pseuds/ibluejeno
Summary: Mark doesn't mind the fact that he could get hurt by the intensity of the sun. All that he wanted was to feel the heat for the rest of his life.





	kissing the sun under the moon

Mark was getting ready to go to bed when he saw Donghyuck in his room by the window. Hyuck was playing his electric piano and seemed to be composing a song, because with every note he played he would write something in a notebook next to him. Mark was smiling at the scene, but his grin broke as he saw Donghyuck's father come into the room throwing some of Hyuck's things on the floor and pointing his finger at him while clearly yelling. Mark frowned and was mouth wide open as if he was ready to yell at his father to stop what he was doing. The scene lasted a few minutes and ended with his father leaving the room and Hyuck slamming the door punching the wall next to him and sitting on the bed soon after putting his head down in his hands. Mark wanted to hug him and say that everything would be all right. Hyuck lifted his head and looked directly at Mark's window and it made him freeze. Mark knew he could not see him because the lights were off, but he still felt as if Hyuck knew he was there and as if he were looking into his eyes. And that only made Mark feel even more willing to run up there to hug him. He felt helpless just standing there. His heart ached in a way he could not explain. Watching Donghyuck go through this same scene, and some even worse, every night and on the next day he sees him smiling pretending that everything was fine, it hurt him.

Mark was seriously thinking of going out the window and go to Hyuck's house, and as if he could read his mind, Mark's thoughts were interrupted by the noise of his phone.

 **my sun (01:47):** hey.. are you sleeping?

  
no... why? **:(01:47) Mark**

 **my sun (01:49):**  i... i don't know

  
do you want me to go there? **:(01:50) Mark**

 **my sun (01:53):**  i don't want

  
okay...  **:(01:54) Mark**

  
**my sun (01:54):**  i need you here

And without a second though, Mark put on his hoodie and went downstairs. He have a key just for him and he did his best to not make any noise when leaving and locking the door.  
He ran to Hyuck's backyard and climbed up the tree that was near the garage. The roof of the garage was just outside Hyuck's window. As he climbed in, he placed his phone against the window to get Hyuck's attention with the brightness, without needing to make a noise. Donghyuck got up from bed, opened the window and helped him in. And Mark didn't waste time. He put Hyuck in his arms hugging him tightly, as if he were saying that it was okay for Hyuck to burst into tears because he would hold him. And so Hyuck did it.

He hugged Mark back, gripping his hoddie tightly and wept silently, but Mark could hear his screams and could feel his pain. Donghyuck lost his leg strength and Mark crouched on the ground still with him in his arms.

Mark closed his eyes to try to stop the tears that wanted to come out, but he could not. Seeing Hyuck in that state, killed him inside. He just wanted to protect him. And in an attempt to put between his supposed protective wings, Mark brought him even closer and hugged him even harder, stroking his hair and his back "please Hyuck... let me take care of you..." Mark whispered and did not have a verbal response from Donghyuck, but he grabbed even stronger his hoddie and buried his head even more in Mark's chest. He was crying a lot and used all his control to not make any noise, "i promise.. i will take care of you Hyuck. i will protect you..." as Hyuck broke down, he had not even noticed how much Mark's voice was shaking and weak. And it was only when he felt Mark's tears falling on his neck that he opened his eyes and slowly raised his head, still with his hands pressed into Mark's chest "why you're crying, Mark...?" he studied Mark's face and saw his lips were trembling "because i can not stand see you suffer. i can not stand see you cry and hide things as if nothing hurts you. see you smile and know that most of these smiles that you give... are not real.." Hyuck widened his eyes and Mark put a hand on his face "i don't wanna see you suffer Hyuck. because it makes me suffer too. i...." Mark looked away, lowered his head and took a deep breath, searching for all the courage that existed inside him to say the words that would come out of his mouth next "i love you, Hyuck. and is something stronger than i've ever felt before. i just feel like i need to take care of you, protect you and make you happy.. i- " Mark was interrupted by Hyuck's lips.

Mark seemed paralyzed by Hyuck's act, and his tears flowed even more from his unblinking eyes. When Hyuck left, Mark noticed that there were still some tears in his eyes. Hyuck's eyebrows were a little curved and raised, as if he were asking with his eyes if he had done something wrong and to not do it again. In fact, his gaze was begging him to not be wrong and for Mark kiss back as quickly as possible, because the urgency he had for his lips only grew even more. And so, Mark did.

The kiss they both waited for months, finally happened. It was not one of the best moments, but it was sincere. It was as if their touch could ward off all negativity from one another. As if the touch of each one, were the sun that appears on a cold day to warm you.

Mark caressed Hyuck's face and brought him closer still pressing his lips into their flushed breaths. Hyuck held Mark by his waist, placed him under his lap and put his hands under his shirt. And the touch made Mark smile. And for a moment they froze and everything seemed in slow motion. Hyuck put his forehead under Mark's. They both opened their eyes and their gazes went straight to each other's lips. They both wanted more than just pressed lips.

Mark put a hand on Hyuck's jaw and slowly brought him closer. He bit Hyuck's lower lip lightly, as if asking permission for a deeper kiss. And in response, Hyuck opened his mouth enough for his tongue to go out and make way for Mark's mouth, which opened as soon as he noticed Hyuck's action.

The kiss started slowly. Calm. And it was like being on the beach on a fresh day. The breeze banging lightly on their faces and the waves of the calm sea beating lightly on their body. It was a feeling of tranquility. And as if nothing else existed around them.

Gradually, both of them increase the depth of the kiss. Hyuck brought Mark's body even closer to his and tightened his hip with small scratchings, making Mark let out little moans. And Mark couldn't handle the heat they were transmitting to each other anymore. He pulled away and took off his shirt. The moonlight hit half of his body while the other was in the darkness, and it was stunning but Hyuck did not have much time to analyze because his lips were already sealed again. Mark grabbed Hyuck's hands and made them get up from the floor, without stopping the kiss.

As they stood, Mark caught Hyuck, lifted him and held him by his thighs. Hyuck let out a small gasp and stopped the kiss immediatly hugging Mark with all his strength and putting his head between his neck with eyes closed. Mark laughed lightly "are you afraid?" and he just felt Hyuck nod, "don't be afraid... i will not let you fall. never" Mark whispered in Hyuck's ear, which slowly pulled his head from his neck and looked into his eyes. Hyuck took a deep breath and calmed down. He took one of his hands over Mark's face and traced his fingers over every detail of his face and stopped on his lips caressing a little with his thumb "Mark.. i love you", and Mark who seemed to have gone into a state of trance as he lost himself in Hyuck's gaze that glowed even more with the moon crashing into his eyes and with the touch of the youngest that made him lose his senses, returned to his normal state at the words and kissed him. Mark laid Hyuck on the bed and stood over him. The kiss was calm but very intense. So intense that it made both of them shivers. A kiss full of teasing and that was making the other's desire increasingly insatiable, "i love you Hyuck" Mark said between the kiss "i love you. i'm crazy for you", and this elicited smiles from Hyuck who put Mark away to be able to look into his eyes. But when he did, Mark saw tears in his eyes "hey..." Mark put one of his hands on Hyuck's face and wiped the tears "what's wrong?", Hyuck took Mark's hand out of his face and brought to his mouth giving him a kiss "there's nothing wrong. it's just.. you're the best thing that ever happened to me..." Hyuck said as he smiled "can you please sleep here tonight?", Mark kissed Hyuck on his forehead "you don't even need to ask". 

Mark hugged Hyuck and could feel the warmth of his sunshine. Hyuck stroked and traced his fingers on Mark's still-shirtless abdomen, and this brings peace to Mark. And so, with Hyuck resting his head between Mark's shoulder and chest and Mark with one of his arms hugging him, they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please, ignore typos/grammar errors.


End file.
